Gloria's School Project
by Angel Raye
Summary: Gloria has to do a project on palace life. She stirs up all sorrts of trouble. Will the daughter of Venus go to far?


Hi Everyone! Here is another one. There is no enemy or youmas in this one. I wanted to do one that was strictly comedy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one. I love e-mails so please send them to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also check out my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created all of these daughters except for Rini. I also do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Gloria's School Project  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Chapter 1  
It was the end of a long school day and the children of the Crystal Palace came flying in through the main entry where their mothers, the Sailor Scouts, were waiting for them.  
"So how was everyone's day," asked Jupiter as she hugged her daughter Daisy.  
"Totally cool," Gloria replied exuberantly.  
"That's a first," commented Venus kissing Gloria on the head.  
"Our teacher gave us this really neat project to do," said Gloria referring to the third grade teacher whose class she was in. Annika, Hope and Ariel were in that class with her.  
"What kind of project," asked Mars as she started going through Annika's bookbag.  
"We have to display our home lives to present to our classes," Annika replied. "We can do it in any form we want."  
"I want to interview everyone on a tape recorder," said Hope. "That is if I can borrow your recorder Micharu Mama?"  
"Of course," Neptune replied. "Anything to help you with your school work."  
"What are you going to do," Mars asked Annika.  
"I would like to put together a scrapbook of life around here," Annika told everyone. "So I hope everyone can give me some pictures for it."  
"Of course we can," said Saturn.  
"Just come on over and you can look through our pictures and see what you want," added Uranus.  
"Thank you," said Annika.  
"What are you going to do Darling," Mercury asked her daughter Ariel.  
"I think I just want to write an essay," Ariel answered. Even though Ariel was only six she was already in third grade. Like her mother she was a genius.  
"Boring," commented Gloria.  
"And you have a fantastic idea I presume," asked Venus.  
"I want to video tape everyone," said Gloria. "Do you think Daddy will loan me his camcorder?"  
"If you look after it," said Venus. "But if you break it you will pay for it out of your allowance."  
"I'll be careful Mom I promise," said Gloria hugging her mother.   
After the children had gone up to their quarters to start their homework Venus commented. "I have never seen her this eager to do any type of homework."  
"Let's hope it lasts," added Mars and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Chapter 2  
"Come on Annika," pleaded Gloria. "Let me video tape you."  
"All I am doing is drawing pictures right now," Annika answered.  
"But you are by the pond which is one of your favorite spots," Gloria pointed out. "It is part of palace life."  
"All right," said Annika as she stood up.  
"Cool," said Gloria as she started running the camcorder.   
Annika started to walk around the pond when she tripped and fell into the water. She gave a squeal of disgust. Gloria started laughing. "Oh this will be great for my project."  
"You Creep," shouted Annika as she got up. "Give me that camcorder."  
"No way," called Gloria as she ran around the pond. Annika started chasing her trying to get the camera from Gloria. Unfortunately she had a hard time running since she was soaking wet. Gloria ran taping the entire scene at the same time.  
"Annika," called Raye coming outside. "Come on. You have a doctor's appointment. Aunt Amy is waiting."  
"Not until I catch this creep," called Annika as she continued to chase Gloria.  
"Now young lady," demanded Raye coming up to the pond. "Why are you all wet? You are going to catch a cold."  
Annika did not answer. She continued to chase Gloria around the pond. Suddenly she tripped and bumped into Raye. Both of them went into the pond with a loud splash.  
"Perfect," laughed Gloria who had gotten all of it on tape. She took off laughing.  
"You wait until I get my hands on you," shouted Annika as she started to leap out of the water. Suddenly a hand grabbed the belt buckle of her jeans. She turned to see her very angry, soaking wet mother holding on to her. "Mama."  
"You know when I call you that you are supposed to come," said Raye in a stern voice.  
"I was trying to get Gloria," whined Annika. "She got me falling into the pond on videotape. She is going to use it for her project. If my class sees it I'll be the laughing stock of the entire third grade."  
"Don't be so dramatic," said Raye as she picked Annika up like a sack of potatoes. "We'll deal with Gloria later. Right now we both have to get out of these wet clothes before we get sick. I'll have to let Amy know we are going to be late."  
Annika gave a gusty sigh of exasperation. Just wait until she got a hold of Gloria and that tape.  
  
Chapter 3  
That night everyone gathered for dinner in the dining hall. Gloria sat between her parents with the camcorder on her lap. Annika had tried to grab it when she came in but Raye and Chad dragged her to the table and sat her down between them. Gloria was glad. She knew that Annika was not happy with her right now. Through out dinner Gloria kept an eye on Ariel who was across the table from her. She could tell that Ariel was very tired. After the incident with Annika and Raye that afternoon Gloria wanted to get everyone in embarrassing situations. She knew that when Ariel was tired she could fall asleep in her food. Gloria wanted to get that on tape. So she kept a close eye on Ariel waiting for the warning signs.  
It was during the main course when Ariel's eyes started drooping. Gloria quickly took her camera and began to tape Ariel.  
"Gloria now is not a good time," hissed Mina.  
"I am videotaping dinner Mom," said Gloria in an innocent voice. "This is part of palace life isn't it?"  
"You have a point," said Mina with a sigh. "Just don't film for too long okay."  
"I won't," promised Gloria who knew it was only going to be a few minutes before Ariel fell into her food. She kept taping and sure enough Ariel went face down into her plate.  
"Ariel," cried Amy as she lifted Ariel off the plate. "She always does this when we have something messy to eat." Ariel had mashed potatoes all over her face.  
"Got it," laughed Gloria. "I knew she was going to do that."  
"You mean to say that you knew and did not tell me," demanded Amy. "I wish you had told me. I could have avoided a mess."  
"Because I wanted it on tape," Gloria answered. Mina and Asai both groaned as sweat drops came out of their heads.  
"Well next time you let me know," said Amy crossly. She gently shook Ariel. "Ariel darling wake up."  
"Huh," mumbled Ariel waking up.  
"You fell asleep in your food again," said Amy as she began to clean off Ariel's face. "I am going to start sending you to bed earlier. You are just too exhausted in the evening."  
"Don't want to," moaned Ariel as her mother picked her up.  
"Excuse me everyone," said Amy. "But I need to get Ariel cleaned up and into bed."  
"Good night Amy," said Mina. "I apologize for this."  
Amy only nodded. Everyone else bade her good night and she left cradling Ariel in her arms. Greg followed her. Gloria was thrilled. Now she had two funny scenes on her tape. What will she do next?  
  
"She what," wailed Ariel the next day.  
"Gloria got a video of you falling asleep into her food last night," Maggie repeated.  
"Oh no," moaned Ariel as she turned a bright red.  
"Don't feel bad," comforted Annika. "She got me falling into the water twice yesterday."  
"I think we had better be careful," Daisy pointed out. "It seems like she wants to get us in embarrassing situations."  
"I had better not get a hold of that camera," added Faith. "Otherwise she will be getting a zero on her project."  
"Let's just be careful when we are around Gloria," said Hope and Madelyn nodded.  
"If she gets me doing something embarrassing I'll clobber her," said Daisy balling up her fists.  
"Me too," added Faith and the others nodded in agreement. They were going to have to be careful around Gloria until this school project was done.  
  
Chapter 4  
"Did you have to bring that stupid thing to the party tonight," Annika asked Gloria. They were having a party celebrating the anniversary of the King and Queen. Annika was still trying to figure out a way to get that tape out of the camcorder but Gloria never put it down.  
"Of course," Gloria answered. "These parties are a part of palace life. You got some pictures from parties to put in the scrapbook didn't you?"  
"Yes," Annika answered. "But I can tell you are up to something."  
"How do you know," asked Gloria.  
"I know you," said Annika. "But whatever it is you can count me out. Mama told me if I got into trouble at this party I would be grounded for a month."   
"Fine I don't need help anyway," grumbled Gloria.  
"Annika," Stardust came running over. "Your mother wants you for a minute."  
"Okay," Annika replied and she ran after Stardust. Gloria watched as Annika jumped into her mother's arms. Annika had been right. Gloria did have something planned for tonight. She walked over to a chair and looked around to make sure no one was watching her. She pulled out the tube of super glue she had and put it all over the chair. She next positioned herself so she could tape what would happen next. Gloria waited and then saw Maggie and Daisy heading toward the chair.  
  
"Here's a couple of chairs," said Maggie as she sat down with her plate of food in her hand.  
Daisy sat down beside her. The two girls began to eat. "Are you glad your mother was able to come tonight," asked Daisy.  
"Yes," Maggie replied looking at her mother who was dancing with her father right now. "She is going to spend the night tonight too and take the day off to be with me."  
"I'm glad," Daisy replied. "It's nice having a mother who is always with you."  
"One day I will join my mother at the Gates of Time," added Maggie. "Then I can be with her all the time but I guess for right now I will just have to be with her when I can."  
Daisy nodded her head and continued to eat. The two girls finished eating. Daisy got up from her chair but Maggie did not. "I can't move," she wailed.  
"What do you mean you can't move," asked Daisy.  
"I mean I am stuck," cried Maggie as she wiggled about in the chair.  
Daisy put her plate down and tried to pull Maggie off the chair. Maggie did not move. 'You're right you are stuck," cried Daisy in disbelief. "How did this happen?"  
"I don't know," wailed Maggie as tears rolled down her face.  
"I'll go and get your mom," said Daisy and she headed over toward Setsuna and Gary. Maggie watched as Daisy spoke to her parents. In a few minutes Setsuna and Gary had come over to where Maggie was stuck.  
"What happened Darling," asked Setsuna.  
"I don't know," sobbed Maggie. "I sat down and I could not get up."  
Setsuna wrapped her arms around her daughter and tried to pull her off the chair. She did not succeed. "How could this have happened," asked Setsuna.  
"I think I know," said Gary looking at the chair. "Someone must have put super glue on the chair."  
"Well whoever did is paying for a new dress," said Setsuna. "Gary hold onto the chair. "I am going to give her a hard pull and maybe yank her off."  
"Got it," said Gary as he held onto the chair. Setsuna gave Maggie a hard pull. Daisy helped out. Suddenly without any warning Maggie went flying off. Setsuna, Maggie, and Daisy all went flying crashing into a group of people.  
"Is everyone all right," Endymion asked in concern as he and Serenity came running over. The rest of the Scouts and Knights came over too.  
"I think so," groaned Setsuna as she got up. She turned Maggie around and saw that her dress was ripped and her underwear was showing. Gary took off his jacket and Setsuna tied it around Maggie's waist.  
"What happened," asked Serenity.  
"Someone put super glue in the chair and Maggie sat down in it," Setsuna explained as she put her arms around her weeping daughter.  
"Who could do something like that," asked Lita in surprise.  
"I think I know," said Raye grimly. She pointed and everyone looked to see Gloria standing there with her camcorder doubled over with laughter.  
"Gloria," shouted Mina in rage.  
  
"Ouch let go," wailed Gloria. Mina had dragged her by the ear back to their quarters. She was furious.  
"You're little tricks are going too far," shouted Mina. "Now you have ruined Maggie's princess dress."  
"It was just a joke," protested Gloria. "I did not mean for her dress to get ripped."  
"Well I hope you enjoyed the joke because this one is going to cost you," Said Mina  
"Cost me," asked Gloria.  
"Yes," Mina replied. "Until Maggie's new dress is paid for Daddy and I will be deducting half of your allowance."  
"Half," wailed Gloria.  
"Maybe this will teach you to stop playing ridiculous tricks," said Mina. "Now go and get ready for bed. I'll be there in a few minutes to tuck you in."  
Gloria stomped off to her room. Mina gave a sigh and sat on the couch. Artemis hopped up on the couch by her. "What have I done wrong Artemis," she asked. "Was I ever like this."  
"No," Artemis replied. "You were never mean. If it makes you feel better, despite how Gloria is I think you are an excellent mother."  
"Thank you Artemis," said Mina holding Artemis close to her. "I can always count on you to make me feel better."  
Artemis just purred as Mina stroked his chin.  
  
Chapter 5  
Gloria wandered around trying to find some other things to tape. She managed to tape some normal stuff on her video but she really wanted embarrassing things too. Annika, Raye, Ariel, Setsuna, and Maggie were all hilarious in their embarrassing scenes. She wanted to get more. Gloria continued to wander the halls when she heard voices from the music room. She went to investigate and saw Hope and Faith was in there. She began to tape them. Neither of the girls noticed.  
"Come on Faith," pleaded Hope. "Just one song for me."  
"You know I cannot sing," protested Faith.  
"Please," Hope begged. "For me."  
"All right," agreed Faith reluctantly. "But you had better not tell anyone."  
"My lips are sealed," promised Hope. She began to play the piano and Faith began to sing.  
"I'm sorry if I'm not gentle,  
I can say that in my dreams,  
My thoughts are about to short circuit,  
I want to see you now  
Moonlight makes me want to cry  
Midnight is too late to call  
But I'm naïve what will I do  
My heart is a kaleidoscope."  
[Author's note- I have a few different translations for the SM theme song. This is the one from VKLL and the one I know.]  
Faith suddenly turned and saw Gloria taping her. She stopped singing. "You creep," she shouted. "How dare you spy on me. How much did you get."  
"Enough," squealed Gloria in glee as she continued taping.  
"Give me that camera," shouted Faith as she made a grab for it.  
"I don't think so," called Gloria and she took off running. Faith and Hope tore after her. Gloria ran through the palace heading for the exit.   
"Slow down, girls," called Sailor Mercury the girls flew by her. "This is not a playground."  
"We need to catch that creep," called Faith.  
"Excuse us," said Hope politely as she ran by.  
"That child," muttered Mercury shaking her head.  
Gloria ran outside into the palace yard. Suddenly she had an idea. She knew of a root that was sticking up. She headed for it and then hopped over it. She ran a few feet and then turned around holding up her video camera.  
"Let's get her," shouted Faith as she ran toward Gloria. She did not see the root and tripped over it. Faith fell right into a big mud puddle. Without much time to stop, Hope fell right in after her.  
"Perfect," squealed Gloria in delight and she took off again.  
"Just wait until I get my hands on her," screamed Faith in rage. She was about to take off when Hope started wailing.  
"My new dress," she cried as tears streamed down her face. "Just look at it."  
"Oh brother," groaned Faith as she helped her sister up. "Why can't you just wear jeans?"  
"I hate jeans," sobbed Hope as she tried wiping the mud off of her dress.  
"Let's go find Micharu Mama," said Faith. "She'll know what to do."  
  
"What happened," cried Micharu when her girls came in all covered with mud.  
Faith quickly explained what happened. Minako turned a bright red when she heard that Gloria had been responsible.  
"My new dress," sobbed Hope.  
"It will have to be dry cleaned," said Micharu as she put her arms around her muddy daughter.  
"How much," muttered Mina. "Just give me the bill and I'll take it out of Gloria's allowance."  
"At this rate she won't have any allowance left," commented Lita.  
"She will have to learn eventually," muttered Mina.  
  
"I have to pay for the dry-cleaning too," wailed Gloria later on that day.  
"Yes," Mina replied grimly. "Since Hope's dress got dirty chasing you then the bill comes out of your allowance."  
"But I am already paying for Maggie's new princess dress," protested Gloria. "I am not going to have any money left."  
"Well I'm sorry," Mina told her daughter sternly. "If you are going to play tricks that ruin other people's clothing then you are going to pay for it."  
Gloria gave a gusty sigh. She had better get a good grade on this project. It was costing her a fortune.  
  
Chapter 6  
"No," said Gloria's cousin Heather who was staying for the weekend. "I refuse to play one of your dirty tricks."  
"Please Heather," begged Gloria. "I need someone's help and everyone else is after me."  
"Well no wonder," retorted Heather. "You have been taping people doing embarrassing things. The rest of the kids here have been telling me about it"  
"Heather I'm begging you," pleaded Gloria. "I'll do anything you want."  
"Anything," asked Heather.  
"Anything," said Gloria. "Name your price."  
"All right," agreed Heather. "First you do not tape me doing anything embarrassing."  
"Fine," said Gloria. "What else?"  
"217 yen per balloon," said Heather.  
"217 yen per balloon," shrieked Gloria. "No way."  
[Author's note: I did some research and 217.08 yen is roughly the same as $2.00. I was originally going to use American currency but I decided since this takes place in Japan I should use Japanese currency.]  
"Then no deal," said Heather as she started to walk away.  
"All right you little weasel," shouted Gloria. "You have a deal." There went the rest of her allowance.  
"Give me the water balloons," said Heather cheerfully.  
  
Rini and Helios were sitting underneath a tree in the palace garden. Rini was telling Helios about Gloria's school project.   
"Sounds like she is getting everyone in embarrassing situations," commented Helios.  
"She is," said Rini. "It's costing her money too. So far she has to pay for Maggie's new princess dress and the dry-cleaning for Hope's dress."  
"Hope it's worth it too her," laughed Helios.  
"Me too," said Rini. She looked around the garden. It was so peaceful. She did not notice Gloria hiding behind some bushes with the video camera. If she had she might have been prepared for what was going to happen next.   
Suddenly water balloons bombarded Rini and Helios. Diana, who had been sleeping at Rini's feet, awoke with a start when a water balloon hit her. "When did it start raining," asked Diana.  
"It's not," said Rini in a rage. "Who did that?"  
"Sorry Rini," called Heather from the tree. "Gloria paid me."  
"Where is that brat," demanded Rini. She heard laughter from the bushes. She went over and saw Gloria was there with the video camera. "Give me that camera."  
"No way," squealed Gloria as she took off. "This is a perfect addition to my project."  
"Just wait until I get my hands on this brat," muttered Rini as she went back over to Helios and Diana. Heather had climbed down from the tree.   
"I am really sorry," said Heather. "But at 217 yen per balloon and the promise not to film me doing anything embarrassing I could not resist."  
"I am still telling your aunt and uncle," said Rini crossly.   
  
"I am disappointed in you Heather," said Asai that evening. "I did not think you were the type of child who did that sort of thing."  
"I don't," Heather replied. "But Gloria paid me."  
"And she will fulfill that promise," said Mina who had spanked Gloria and sent her to bed early when she found out what had happened. "She's griping about not having any money right now but as far as I am concerned she made her bed she can lie in it."  
"I agree," said Asai. "But that does not excuse you Heather. I will be telling your parents when they come and get you tomorrow."  
Heather shrugged her shoulders and looked at the money in her purse. "It was worth it."  
  
Chapter 7  
Madelyn and Hotaru were taking a walk around the palace gardens. It was a beautiful evening and Hotaru was glad to have some quiet time with her daughter.  
"Look Mama," exclaimed Madelyn pointing to the rose garden. "Don't the roses look pretty?"  
"The certainly do," agreed Hotaru as she sniffed one.  
"The king loves roses doesn't he," asked Madelyn.  
"He always has," laughed Hotaru remembering the king when he was Tuxedo Mask. Roses were his weapons.  
"Uh oh," Madelyn suddenly gasped.  
"What is it precious," asked Hotaru.  
"I just saw Gloria with her camcorder," groaned Madelyn. "We have to watch our step."  
"That child," muttered Hotaru. "I wonder how someone so sweet can produce such a terror."  
"None of us want to play with her because of this project," Madelyn piped in.  
"Who can blame you," agreed Hotaru. "Come on. It is starting to get cold out. We should go in."  
"Okay," said Madelyn as she followed her mother inside.  
From the bushes Gloria gave a gusty sigh. There had to be a way to get those two to do something embarrassing. She looked down and saw a huge spider resting on a rock. Gloria smiled and picked it up. She headed toward the palace entrance. Once she got inside she saw Hotaru and Madelyn sitting in the main living room. The main living room was a place where the King and Queen could relax with the Scouts and their families. Sometimes everyone would get together and watch a movie. Gloria placed the spider down and watched it crawl to the middle of the room.  
"Madelyn, Aunt Hotaru look," squealed Gloria. "There is a huge spider down there."  
"Where," asked Madelyn and she looked and saw the spider. She gave a loud scream and jumped into her mother's arms. Hotaru saw the spider and she also gave a loud scream. She immediately jumped on the couch with Madelyn still in her arms. Gloria taped all of this. It was too funny.  
"What is going on in here," demanded Neo-Queen Serenity as she came flying in.  
"A spider," shouted Hotaru. "A huge hairy spider is on the floor."  
Serenity looked down and saw the spider by her feet. She let out a loud scream and backed away falling over the coffee table. She got up and scrambled up onto a chair. "Gloria," she shouted. "Stop fiddling with that camcorder and get rid of that spider."  
Gloria paid no attention. She was laughing too hard. The Queen coming in was a bonus.  
"What is all the screaming in here," asked Micharu as she came in with Haruka and the twins.  
"There's a huge spider on the floor," wailed Serenity. She pointed to the spider. Micharu and Hope took one look and promptly screamed joining Hotaru and Madelyn on the couch.  
"Oh brother," groaned Faith as she and Haruka started chasing the spider trying to catch it. Faith ran after the spider and tripped over a wire from one of the lamps. She crashed into a table and it began to rock. Everyone watched in horror as an expensive vase began to teeter. As it fell Haruka dove forward to catch it. She got it and everyone heaved a breath of relief.  
"Got it," yelled Faith triumphantly as she squashed the spider with her sneaker.  
"All over the carpet," groaned Haruka as everyone climbed down from where she was perched.  
"How did that get in here," asked Serenity.  
"I think I know," said Hope in fury. She pointed to Gloria who had stopped taping and was doubled over with laughter.  
"Gloria," said Micharu angrily. "Is all of this really necessary?"  
"Yes," cried Gloria. "I am going to have the funniest project ever."  
"Wait until we talk to your mother," Serenity told Gloria. She grabbed Gloria's hand and dragged her upstairs toward her quarters.  
  
"Ouch," wailed Gloria as her mother swatted her bottom. Serenity had taken her to her quarters and told Mina everything. Mina was furious and promised Serenity that Gloria would pay for the carpet cleaning too. Gloria could tell that she was not going to have an allowance for a long time.  
"To your room now," shouted Mina angrily. "For the next three weeks you will be going to bed right after dinner. I have had it with this behavior. You had better straighten up or you will be spending your next school vacation confined to quarters."  
Gloria stomped to her room and slammed the door. Mina sank down on the couch and them picked up her communicator to call her dearest friends.  
  
"I am at the end of my rope with her," sobbed Mina. "I just don't know what to do anymore." She was in the palace temple with Raye, Amy, Serenity and Lita. She had been so upset by all of this that she called her friends and begged them to get together and talk. Raye immediately invited them to her quarters where they all gathered in the shrine.  
"We all have problems with our kids," Lita pointed out.   
"That's right," added Raye. "Mine got in trouble yesterday for getting into my make up. She knows she is not allowed too."  
"Rini came back after curfew last week," Serenity quipped. "She is not allowed to go out this weekend."  
"Daisy is always getting into trouble for fighting," added Lita.  
"Ariel got into trouble the other day for getting into my medical equipment," offered Amy. "She wanted to do some experiments with them. She knows she is not allowed to because they are not toys."  
"I know you are all trying to help," sobbed Mina. "But all of the things your children did are just normal things kids do to get into trouble. Mine is such a major discipline problem. I am beginning to wonder if I am a terrible parent."  
"Don't say that," said Lita putting her arm around her friend. "You are a wonderful parent. Gloria is just a strong willed child. One day she will come around."  
"That's right," added Raye. "Just keep on doing what you are doing and she will improve."  
"You always punish her," said Serenity.  
"That's true," added Amy. "You certainly don't let her get away with anything."  
Mina rested her head on Lita's shoulder and cried hard. Lita just held her friend closely.  
"Mama," a sleepy voice came from the doorway. Everyone looked up to see Annika in her nightgown rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong with Aunt Mina?"  
"She's just sad right now baby," Raye replied holding out her arms. "Did we wake you up?"  
Annika nodded her head as she went into her mother's arms. Everyone watched as she snuggled down in Raye's arms. Mina found herself wishing that her child were more like Annika.  
"I feel so guilty," murmured Mina.  
"Why," asked Amy.  
"I was wishing my child was more like her," Mina replied nodding toward Annika who was snuggled contently in her mother's arms.  
"She may be sweet but she has her moments," Raye said kissing the top of her daughter's head. "She is very demanding of my attention so I do not get much time for myself. However she is worth it."  
"Don't get me wrong," choked Mina. "I love Gloria with all my heart. I just wish she were better behaved."  
"We know you love her," Serenity gently assured Mina.  
"And she loves you," added Amy.  
"She's just a little spitfire who does what she pleases," Lita put it.  
"Did Gloria play another dumb trick today," asked Annika giving an enormous yawn.  
"Annika," Raye softly chided and the little girl shut her mouth.  
"I just don't want her showing that tape to my class," moaned Annika.  
"I was so thrilled when she actually showed excitement about a school assignment," Mina sighed. "Now it is turning into an excuse for her to play tricks."  
"Leave it to us," Annika softly pleaded. "We'll deal with her."  
"No," Raye firmly told her daughter. "I want you to stay out of trouble."  
"Yes Ma'am," Annika replied.  
"Don't worry Mina," Said Lita. "You're a good mother and you will work this out."  
"Thank you," said Mina gratefully. She gazed at Annika who had drifted off to sleep. Mina loved her daughter dearly despite her behavior.  
Raye stood up cradling Annika in her arms. "I need to get her back in bed," she told the others. "Don't worry Mina. Gloria has a lot of good points too. My daughter just loves her."  
Mina smiled at Raye. She was glad to have the reminder that her daughter also had some good points. She headed back to her quarters feeling better.  
  
Chapter 8  
"If you don't stop," warned Annika. "Everyone is going to end up hating you."  
"Can't anyone take a joke," asked Gloria. "This video is so funny."  
"Maybe to you it is but to the rest of us it is embarrassing," Annika pointed out.  
"Get over it," said Gloria. "Everyone gets embarrassed at one point."  
Annika started to speak but Stardust stopped her. "Save your breath Annika," she told her. "She is not going to listen."  
"Your right," Annika agreed disgusted. "She does not care at all. She probably does not even care that her mother was so upset last night." With that parting remark Annika stomped off.  
"What do you mean my mother was upset last night," shouted Gloria.  
"She was in the shrine crying to Mama, Aunt Amy, Aunt Serenity, and Aunt Lita last night," Annika replied. "She was talking about you."  
"My mother would not be that upset," flared Gloria.  
"Well she was," Annika pointed out. "But you obviously don't care." Annika went downstairs feeling disgusted. Oh well. She said her piece.  
Gloria clutched the camcorder in her hands. She thought about what Annika had said. Was her mother really upset last night? "Impossible," she thought to herself. "She's just angry at me. Annika was just saying that so I will not play any more tricks."  
Gloria reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of marbles. She placed them on the stairs and then went down to the bottom and positioned the camcorder so she was ready to start taping. Gloria sat and waited.  
  
Lita and Daisy were walking toward the stairs. Lita wanted to take Daisy into town that day. The child was growing like a weed and Lita could not keep up with her. She was in desperate need of some new clothes.  
"After we shop for clothes can we get ice cream," asked Daisy eagerly.  
"If you behave yourself," reminded Lita.  
"I will Mom," giggled Daisy as she hugged Lita.  
"Glad to hear it," Lita replied kissing Daisy on the cheek.  
"Oh no," groaned Daisy.  
"What's wrong Sweetheart," asked Lita.  
"That little creep is at the bottom of the stairs with her camcorder," Daisy commented as she pointed to Gloria.  
"Just don't pay any attention," advised Lita. The two stepped on the stairs and on the marbles. Daisy and Lita squealed as they both slipped and started falling. Lita managed to grab the banister but Daisy crashed down the stairs.  
"Daisy," cried Lita as the child landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Perfect," shouted Gloria and she took off.  
"You brat," snarled Daisy in fury. She tried to get up but a sharp pain hit her left ankle. She gave a loud cry of agony. "Mommy."  
"What is it Sweetheart," asked Lita rushing down the stairs to her daughter's side.  
"My ankle," gasped Daisy as she winced in agony. Tears began to fall down her face.  
Lita quickly took off Daisy's shoe and sock so she could examine the ankle. It was swollen. "We had better take you to Aunt Amy," Lita said as she picked her daughter up. She headed off in the direction of Amy's office.  
  
Gloria was playing her stereo when her mother walked in and turned it off. "Hey," demanded Gloria. "Why did you do that?" She suddenly saw the look on her mother's face and could tell she was furious.  
"Thanks to your latest prank Daisy has a sprained ankle," Mina reported. "We are lucky it is only that. She could have been seriously hurt."  
"I did not mean for her to get hurt," Gloria said. "It was just a joke."  
"Stand up and turn around," ordered Mina. Gloria sighed knowing what she was in for. She did what Mina told her and felt a smack on her backside. She blinked back her tears and sat back down on the bed. "You are going to write a note of apology to both Aunt Lita and Daisy. To add to your already existing punishments you will spend the next two weeks doing chores around Aunt Lita's quarters. I told her to have a list ready for you."  
"I hate doing chores," griped Gloria. "Let the maids do the work."  
"You know full well each child has a set of chores in her quarters," Mina pointed out. "Since Daisy is not going to be able to do hers then you are going to do them."  
"Not fair," snarled Gloria.  
"Enough," said Mina in a tired voice. "This behavior is getting way out of hand. You had better shape up or you will be grounded for life."  
Gloria sat back on the bed and gave a gusty sigh. Once again she was in serious trouble.  
  
Later that evening Mina headed toward Raye's quarters. She had really wanted to talk with Lita but she knew that she would be busy with Daisy that evening. So she decided to talk to Raye which is something Serenity usually did when she was down.  
Chad answered the door. "Hi Mina," he said cheerfully.  
"Hi Chad," said Mina trying to smile but she couldn't. "Is Raye around?"  
"She's in the middle of putting Annika to bed," Chad replied. "You can go on in."  
Mina went into Annika's room. Raye and Annika were sitting together on the bed with a book in front of them. Stardust was curled up next to Annika's pillow. "Hi Mina," said Raye. "Come on in. We are almost through with this chapter."  
"What are you reading," asked Mina.  
"Harry Potter," Annika replied. "Mama, it's your turn to read."  
[Author's note: Since Harry Potter is popular here I figured the Chibi Scouts could enjoy him too.]  
"Okay," laughed Raye and she read a paragraph. She and Annika took turns reading a paragraph each until they finished the chapter.  
"Aunt Mina, are you still sad," asked Annika as Raye put the book away.  
"Yes I am," Mina admitted to the child.  
"Will a hug and kiss help," asked Annika.  
Mina smiled. "It might help a little."  
Annika flung her arms around Mina's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mina felt a tear prickle in her eyes. This child was so sweet.  
"All right Snuggles," said Raye. "No more stalling. It's bedtime now."  
"Yes Mama," said Annika as Raye tucked her in.  
"Good night Sweetheart," said Raye kissing her daughter on the forehead. "I love you."  
"I love you too Mama," Annika replied sleepily.  
"Goodnight Ms. Raye," called Stardust.  
"Goodnight Stardust," Raye replied petting the pink kitten on the head.  
Raye led Mina out of Annika's room and into the temple. "Are you doing okay," she asked Mina.  
"No," choked Mina. "I cannot believe what Gloria did today."  
"Annika would never dream of doing anything like that," Raye said with a sigh. "I'm so sorry Mina. I know how upsetting this must be for you."  
"It is," sobbed Mina. "I just wish I could get through to her. I hope this is just a phase."  
"It's got to be," Raye assured her. "Maybe once this project is over she will settle down."  
"I wish I had never agreed to let her use the camcorder," sobbed Mina.  
"Well you did and you cannot change that," Raye pointed out.  
"I know," agreed Mina. "How's Annika's project coming?"  
Raye smiled and reached for a scrapbook on the table. "Take a look," she said proudly.  
Mina flipped through the scrapbook. It was full of pictures of all the Scouts and their families. There were nice pictures of the royal family too. Annika had gone to each Scout and asked for some pictures. It was very well put together.  
"She still needs to label the pictures," Raye told Mina. "But I think she has done a wonderful job."  
"She has," said Mina. "You must be very proud."  
"I am," said Raye. She noticed the sad look in Mina's eyes. She placed a reassuring hand on Mina's arm. "Don't worry. Gloria will make you proud too."  
"You think," asked Mina.  
"She's your daughter," said Raye. "All children want their mothers to be proud of them. I am sure Gloria will do something to make you proud one day."  
"Thank you," said Mina giving Raye a hug. "May I look in on Annika before I leave?"  
"Go right ahead," said Raye.  
Mina went to Annika's room and looked in. The child was already asleep clutching her stuffed dog and the stuffed Stardust she made. Stardust was curled up asleep by the pillow. Mina walked over and kissed Annika on the cheek. "Try to rub some of your sweetness off on my child," she whispered. Quietly she left the room. She thanked Raye and headed back to her quarters. She went right to Gloria's room. Gloria was sound asleep clutching her favorite teddy bear. Mina sat on the bed and kissed her daughter. "I love you Darling," she whispered. "I do not always love what you do but I love you." Mina sat by her daughter for a long time just watching her sleep.  
  
Chapter 9  
The next morning Mina found Lita in the main living room. Daisy was sitting on the couch with some sewing in front of her. Mina went over to Daisy. "How is your ankle?"  
"Sore," moaned Daisy.  
"Give the pain killers time to kick in," Lita told her daughter. "You'll start feeling better."  
"I'll send Gloria to your quarters this afternoon," Mina told Lita. "You do have a list for her don't you?"  
"All of Daisy's chores," said Lita. "Don't worry. She'll be kept busy."  
"Good," Mina sighed. She looked very downcast.  
"Are you okay," asked Lita putting her arm around her friend.  
"No," choked Mina as tears began to fall down her face. "I am feeling horrible about the fact that my child is responsible for all of this. She has always been a handful but right now she just being terrible. I am at the end of my rope. I just don't know what to do anymore."  
Lita drew Mina into an embrace and held her tight. "Don't worry," she assured Mina. "I am sure she will come around."  
"I hope so," sobbed Mina. "I look at everyone else and see how proud they are of their children. I want to be proud of Gloria but right now I am so ashamed of her."  
"You are a good mother," Lita told her friend. "You just need to find the right way to get through to your child."  
Mina did not say anymore. She just shook with sobs in Lita's arms. No one noticed Gloria standing quietly at the door with an ashamed look on her face.  
  
Gloria closed the door to her quarters. She sat down on the couch and continued to think. Seeing her mother so upset had struck a cord with her. She had no idea her mother was so upset by all of this. A tear began to roll down her face.   
"What's wrong Gloria," asked Artemis with concern in his eyes. Luna was with him.  
"I just saw Mom crying because of the way I have been behaving lately" choked Gloria.  
"Your behavior has been worse than usual," Luna pointed out.  
"Everyone must hate me now," sobbed Gloria.  
"Well you certainly are not on anyone's list of favorite people," Artemis told Gloria.  
"What exactly is your assignment," asked Luna.  
"We have to find some way to tell about our home life," Gloria answered.  
"Have you been doing that," asked Artemis.  
"No," said Gloria. "When Annika and Aunt Raye fell in the pond I thought it would be neat to have a funny video. Now I am beginning to wonder if that was a good idea."  
"Embarrassing people and making them do stupid things is not a part of palace life," said Luna. "You have not been doing your homework correctly."  
"I have really made a mess of things around here," moaned Gloria.  
"Considering you have lost your allowance for the next few months, have had several spankings, an earlier bedtime, and extra chores you have made a mess," said Artemis.  
"Not to mention upsetting your mother and alienating your friends," added Luna.  
"I have to fix everything," said Gloria. She opened up the camcorder and took the tape out. She inserted a new one. "Luna and Artemis, I need your help."  
  
Chapter 10  
A few days later the king, Queen, Rini, the scouts, knights and their daughters were all gathered in the main living room. Luna and Artemis had called everyone down there.  
"Where's Gloria," asked Serenity noticing the child was missing.  
"She probably knows that no one is happy with her right now," Rini quipped.  
"Rini," said Endymion. "She has been fine for the last few days."  
"That's because everyone is staying away from her," Maggie pointed out.  
"Quiet Maggie," Setsuna firmly told her daughter.  
Luna and Artemis came in. Luna was carrying a videotape in her mouth. The two cats looked around the room. Ariel was curled up on Amy's lap. Greg was beside them. Chad and Raye were sitting together with Annika snuggled up next to her mother. Daisy sat between Lita and Ken. Her ankle was propped up on a small table. Haruka and Micharu sat side by side with the twins on either side of them. Madelyn had her head on Hotaru's lap with Anthony sitting on the other side of her. Gary and Setsuna sat together. Maggie was resting in her mother's arms. Serenity, Endymion and Rini all sat together on another couch. Diana, Crescent, Stardust and Moonbeam all sat on the floor. Mina and Asai sat on a love seat together. Of course Gloria was missing.  
"Everyone," announced Artemis. "Gloria asked that we call all of you together."  
"Why," asked Daisy.  
"She finished her tape and wanted all of you to see it," Luna replied. A volley of protests filled the room.  
"Wait," Artemis called. "This is not the tape you think it is. This is a different one."  
"Which one is it," asked Mina.  
"You'll see," said Luna as she popped the tape in the VCR and pushed the play button.  
Gloria's face appeared on the screen:  
"Hi everyone. This is my project on palace life. I have decided not to show the one I was working on. Instead I am going to show what really goes on around here."  
The tape showed everyone going about his or her business. An image of the other children playing appeared on the screen. Other scenes were everyone eating in the dining hall and individual families spending time together. Gloria's face appeared on the screen again.  
"I realized that I made a huge mess of things before. Maybe this project would be better if I had done what I was supposed to from the beginning. Instead I did all sorts of things, which has gotten me into a lot of trouble. I did not mean to upset everyone, especially my mother who I love very much. I am truly sorry and I hope everyone forgives me."  
The tape ended and everyone sat in silence. There were tears flowing down Mina's face. Her friends had been right. Gloria made her proud. "I forgive you darling," she said.  
Gloria flew into the room and into Mina's arms. "I am so sorry Mommy," she sobbed. "I really made a mess of things. I don't want you to hate me."  
"I could never hate you," cried Mina hugging her daughter tightly. "You are my daughter and I will always love you."  
"That's right," Asai added as he tousled Gloria's hair. "Nothing you could do would ever make us hate you."  
"I am so glad," sobbed Gloria. She looked up. "What about everyone else?"  
"Of course we all forgive you Gloria," Amy answered. "What you did was wrong but you did what you could to make things right."  
"And it takes a very strong person to admit she was wrong," smiled Lita.  
"Thank you," Gloria choked. "What about the Chibi Scouts?"  
"We are a team," Rini replied. "And I know I speak for all of us when I say we forgive you."  
Gloria heaved a sigh of relief as she snuggled into her mother's arms. She knew her punishments still stood but at least everyone forgave her.  
"So where is the tape," asked Annika.  
"I have it here," Gloria replied holding it up. "We could still watch it if everyone wants to."  
"Why don't we," suggested Endymion. "I think a good laugh would be good for everyone."  
"Just as long as no one from school sees it," added Hope.  
"Promise," said Gloria putting the tape in the VCR and pressing the play button.  
The first thing on the tape was Annika and Raye falling in the pond. Everyone laughed. "I guess we do look kind of silly Mama," giggled Annika.  
"We sure do Sweetheart," laughed Raye kissing Annika on the head.  
"What was not funny was how cranky you two were the next day because of the colds you both caught," Chad put in. "You both catch cold so easily."  
"Like mother like daughter," laughed Raye.  
The next scene was Ariel falling asleep in her food. Everyone laughed while Ariel turned a bright red. "Do I always look that goofy," she asked.  
"What amazes me," Amy pointed out. "Is that you always do that when we have something messy to eat. Why can't you do that on days we have sandwiches?"  
Ariel shrugged her shoulders and rested her head on her mother's shoulder as she continued watching the video.  
The next scene was Maggie getting stuck on the chair. Everyone watched as Setsuna, Maggie and Lita went flying across the room. Maggie turned to her mother and said, "At least my underwear stayed on."  
"Thank goodness," Setsuna replied. "You are still paying for a new dress Gloria."  
"I know," said Gloria.  
Everyone watched as the scene shifted to Faith singing which turned into Faith and Hope chasing Gloria. They watched as the twins fell in the mud. "My dress is still muddy," moaned Hope.  
"Don't worry," assured Micharu. "The dry cleaner will get the mud out."  
"I just don't want anyone to see me singing," groaned Faith.  
"You aren't that bad," laughed Haruka.  
"I will stick to sports," Faith grunted.  
Everyone roared with laughter as they watched water balloons bombard Rini, Helios and Diana. "You just wait Gloria," called Rini. "When you least expect it I will get you."  
"Then I will always be on guard," Gloria shot back.  
The spider scene was next. Madelyn and Hotaru laughed when they saw how silly they looked. "That spider probably would not have hurt us," Hotaru told her daughter.  
"We probably scared it more," Madelyn added.  
"Even as a queen you are still a klutz Serenity," Raye commented as she saw the scene with Serenity tripping over the coffee table.  
"I am getting better," Serenity shot back.  
"Haruka Papa and Faith save the day," crowed Hope.  
"We're not afraid of spiders," boasted Faith.  
The last scene was Lita and Daisy tripping on the marbles. "You just wait until I can run again Gloria," called Daisy. "You had better practice."  
"It is a funny tape," laughed Endymion. "But I think we should just keep it in the palace."  
"I will I promise," said Gloria.  
  
Chapter 11  
Gloria had finished the chores in Jupiter's quarters and was now heading outside. The rest of the children had asked her to come out when she was finished. She was so glad that the other children wanted to play with her again. Gloria dashed toward the palace doors.  
"Going outside Gloria," asked Mina.  
"Yes the others asked me too," called Gloria as she ran through the doors. Mina exchanged a knowing look with the other scouts.  
Daisy was sitting on a lounge chair with her crutches on the ground beside her. "Hi Gloria," she called brightly. "Come over here."  
"Okay," Gloria called back and she dashed over. She got over to Daisy and was suddenly hit in the face with a water balloon. "Hey," she exclaimed.  
"Got her everyone," shouted Daisy. Suddenly all of the other children came running out of hiding places. Gloria found herself bombarded as water balloons, mud, and whipped cream. She gave a loud scream of disgust.   
"What are you doing," she cried.   
"Smile," called Rini and she took a picture.  
"Why did you do that," asked Gloria as she rubbed her eyes.  
"It's called sweet revenge," Maggie explained.  
"Also," added Annika. "If you do think about showing that tape to anyone outside the family we have this picture of you use."  
"Use," asked Gloria.  
"If you show anyone the tape we show everyone the picture," Faith told her.  
"I promised I wouldn't show anyone the tape," Gloria protested.  
"We know how your promises are," Hope put in.  
"So we just wanted insurance," added Ariel.  
"Besides," giggled Madelyn licking the whipped cream off her fingers. "This was fun."  
"My mom is not going to like this," mumbled Gloria.  
"Who do you think gave them permission," said a voice behind her. Gloria turned and saw Mina.   
"Why did you do that," asked Gloria.  
"You needed a taste of your own medicine," Mina told her. "The girls wanted to give it to you so I told them to go ahead."  
"But they are not doing it again," Raye put in as she tried to clean the mud off of Annika.  
"That's right," added Amy. "Otherwise you won't be the only one punished."  
"I guess I deserved that," muttered Gloria.  
"We still love you," called Annika and the other girls nodded in agreement.  
"Thank you," Gloria said with a smile.  
"Come on Darling," Mina told her daughter. "Let's go in and get you cleaned up."  
Hand in hand Mina and Gloria went into the palace.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  



End file.
